Chi's Future
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: set after the tv series, some things have changed and some things are the same, but still for Chi something is missing


Chobits: Chii's Future

Description: set after the tv series, some things have changed and some things are the same, but still for Chi something is missing

Chapter 1: Important Day

Hideki slowly opened his eyes to see Chi sleeping soundly beside him. She looked so peaceful with her right hand in front of her face on the pillow so that her fingers were bent slightly inward. Her left hand rested palm down between her and him and her mouth was slightly open to give her a cuter appearance.

Hideki smiled warmly and put his hand on her cheek, brushing his fingers softly over her custom made skin. As soon as he had done so, Chis eyes opened and she smiled happily, "Otto Hideki!" she said then jumped on him, giving him the usual wake up hugs. Although Hideki had taught Chi that she didnt have to give him a hug this way every morning, he couldn't really complain.

He had taught Chi a lot of things, but the most important and most wonderful of these things had been marriage. In fact, Hideki and Chi had been married for two amazing months. After Hideki graduated the most natural thing he could think of was getting married to Chi, especially that he could properly support her now.

In the beginning it was hard being married to a persacon, it was still hard in some ways, but it didn't matter, they both loved each other and for the most part were happy. Hideki laughed at Chi's hug, it was true he had taught her many things and what it meant to be a wife, but her speech was pretty much the same, which didnt bother him at all.

After their morning greetings Hideki sat back with a happy smile, today was a very special day after all.

"Do you remember what today is Chi?" he asked looking over at his wife.

Chi nodded with a smile, "Chii". Hideki smiled more, he couldn't help it whenever she smiled. There was a knock at the door and Hideki stood, "That must be Ms. Hibiya," he said before going over to the door and opening it.

It may have been weird to some that he still lived in the same apartment building and Ms. Hibiya was still their manager, but in a way it seemed natural especially after finding out Ms. Hibiya was practically Chi's mother. If that wasn't a shock enough, Chi had to learn what the word mother meant and how it stood for what Ms. Hibiya was to Chi now. Everything was still new and still in the getting used to phase.

Hideki was right.

When he opened the door he saw Ms. Hibiya standing there with a basket of food and her usual gentle smile. Hideki bowed a little in respect, "Good morning."

"Good morning Mr. Motosuwa, I came by to see if you and Chi are ready to leave," she looked down at his clothes to see that he was still wearing his pajamas, apparently he wasn't ready. Hideki looked down at his clothes as well and laughed nervously, "I guess we slept late, just give us a few minutes and we will be ready," and with that he shut the door before she had time to answer and hurried to get himself and Chi ready, even though for the most part Chi could get herself ready.

Ms. Hibiya stood there patiently as they got ready, looking at the basket of food in her hands.

Finally ten minutes later, Hideki opened the door, "Sorry to keep you waiting." Ms. Hibiya smiled at him, "It's quite alright, I didnt mind at all and good morning Chi," she looked over at Chi still smiling.

Chi bowed to her, "Good morning Hahaoya."

Hideki's eyes widened and he turned quickly to Chi, "NO! no dont call her that Chi, thats not right." Chi looked at him curiously and blinked, "This is not what you say to one you call mother?"

Hideki waved his hands defensively in front of him, "Well yeah, but that's not right, it's wrong." Chi looked more confused, "Chi is wrong?" Hideki looked at her, he hated that he caused her this much confusion sometimes, "well you see, you're not really wrong, but the word hahaoya is what you say when you're being disrespectful to your mother, you should say Okasan if you want to address Ms. Hibiya properly..." Hideki thought about this then shook his head a little, "or maybe it would be better to say Okasama or..."

Ms. Hibiya cut him off with an amused chuckle, "Actually I dont mind really, Chi doesn't have to call me any of those, I would understand if she didn't want to," she commented.

Hideki looked at her, "I'm sure its not like that, she just gets confused sometimes, its my fault most of the time," he looked back at Chi and took her hand in his calmly and smiled at her, "why dont you just call her mama if you want."

Ms. Hibiya smiled warmly, "I would like that, if you are ok with it of course Chi." Chi smiled widely and hugged Ms. Hibiya, "Mama! Chi will call Ms. Hibiya mama now." Ms. Hibiya put her arms around Chi in a hug, happy that she seemed to understand now.

Hideki smiled happy for both of them then glanced down at his watch and shouted in a panic, "AH! We're going to be late now!" Both Chi and Ms. Hibiya jumped a little from the shouting and pulled apart, "I'm sure we can still get there in time if we take a cab, there's no need to panic," Ms. Hibiya replied laughing a little behind her hand.

Hideki hung his head, embarrassed, "Yeah, sure."

A/N: where are they going, ha its a surprise ^_~


End file.
